


needy (way too damn needy)

by potterheading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Clingy Draco Malfoy, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Has Long Hair, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Healthy Relationships, Indian Harry Potter, Insecure Draco Malfoy, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Muggle Technology, No Smut, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Snarky Draco Malfoy, So much kissing, Song: Toxic (Britney Spears), Strange relationship dynamics, Writer Draco Malfoy, and I like it more, and it's in a man bun, and then get insecure and edit them to be proper grammar, but I want everyone to know that harry has long hair, but lowercase just fits my aesthetic, idk I write most of my fics in lowercase, its not important at all, lowercase intentional, so I will try to leave it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterheading/pseuds/potterheading
Summary: years later, he felt that he was somewhat of an expert when it came to decoding draco malfoy. a “potter, you’re sweating like a dog” meant “i’m glad to see you.”, “why are you so obsessed with me?” meant “hold me a little longer, please.”, and best of all, “fuck off, potter.” almost always meant “i love you. please don’t leave me.”-in which draco loves in an unconventional way, but harry doesn't really mind.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	needy (way too damn needy)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for clicking!!!
> 
> all comments, kudos, and bookmarks are heavily appreciated! 
> 
> <3

these mornings almost always start the same. 

on days that harry has practice, he’s up at 7, shuffling around quietly and pulling on his training kit with crust still in his eyes. he presses a kiss to draco’s cheek as he leaves, and is out the door with a smoothie in his hand in minutes. on game day’s it’s even worse - his nervous energy has him going for a run as early as 6, before quickly disappearing in the same manner. 

however, on his days off - he lies in bed for as long as humanly possible - often not leaving the sheets until noon if he gets the chance. 

today is one of those days. 

his eyes flutter open at around 9 - he simply pulls draco into his arms and inhales his familiar scent, sighing contently and closing his eyes again.

“mmm,” draco murmurs, shifting in his grasp. “good morning,” 

“didn’t mean to wake you,” harry whispers into his neck. it’s true - he had already been almost back to sleep himself. “sorry,” 

draco doesn’t respond, instead pressing a soft kiss to harry’s chin. his arm comes from between them to cross harry’s body, fingers instantly finding the tangle of hair at the base of his neck. a feeling of euphoria swells in harry’s chest - it’s moments like these where he feels like all of the shit he’d gone through to get here was really worth it. 

“nonsense,” within moments, draco sounds completely awake - something that has always baffled harry. he’s usually still half asleep until about halfway through practice, yet draco consistently seems as if he’s just had his third cup of coffee. “what are we getting up to today?” 

that was harry’s other favorite part of his days off. as one of the senior editors at witch weekly, draco often got to work from home, or decide his hours. he consistently took advantage of this - and it was common knowledge that on harry potter and draco malfoy’s coinciding days off they were not to be disturbed under any circumstances. 

“we’re expected at the burrow at 6:30” molly, as per usual, was one of the only ones who the rule didn’t apply to. “but aside from that we’ve got the whole day to ourselves.” harry pressed a kiss to draco’s temple. he ran his hand down the line of his body, stopping to gently squeeze his hip. 

grinning, draco quickly moved to straddle harry. just as he dipped down to pull harry into a real kiss, his stomach groaned loudly. he blinked owlishly, his cheeks coloring as he pulled away. 

“maybe later for that then,” he murmurs, still blushing. 

“i’ll make breakfast,” harry grins, before he sits up and kisses draco lightly. his hands settle on his fiance’s hips and he rubs a small pattern into his side, their foreheads pressed together.

“yes, but first a trip to the bathroom,” draco snarks, extracting himself from harry’s grip. he moves towards the bathroom, looking back with a coy smile. “you stink and your morning breath is terrible,”

“pot, kettle,” harry mutters, but gets out of bed anyways. 

they shower together - (to save water and time draco says), and spend a large majority of the time kissing beneath the warm stream, with small breaks for scrubbing their bodies and flinging soap suds at each other. 

“potter, for the last time, keep your fucking battery acid away from me!” draco squeals, cowering in the corner of the shower. harry stands, triumphant, clutching a bottle of shower gel. “i have sensitive skin, and only the highest of quality ingredients can come into contact with it! must you ruin everything, you pillock?” 

ignoring him, harry barrels forward, wrapping draco in a tight embrace and getting battery acid suds all over him. his screams of defeat are quickly swallowed as harry pulls him into another deep kiss, before hoisting him up.

“if we fall i hope your big head cushions the impact,” he murmurs, locking his legs around harry’s waist. 

“you have a strange way of saying that you love me,” harry smiles back, his eyes fluttering shut as draco runs a hand across his wet scalp. 

“yes. well,” draco mutters, rolling his eyes but leaning down for another kiss. 

when the water grows cold, they both step out - wrapping towels around their waists (and heads, in draco’s case), and standing before their respective sinks. the realtor had advertised them as his and hers sinks, but draco had immediately dubbed them his and his - and the name had stuck. harry’s side was minimal, containing his razor, his toothbrush, and a few useless hair products. draco, however, had amassed a rather large collection of toiletry items, and they filled his counter and spilled over to harry’s side. despite his refusal to throw them out, harry was pretty sure draco had never touched most of them. 

as draco applied his eye creams, harry set out to shave. 

the charms tended to work well enough, but was incomparable to the closeness and familiarity of a muggle style shave. absently, harry set to work on getting rid of his scruff - watching as he de-aged in the mirror. as he lifted his arm to attack his right side, he unexpectedly elbowed draco directly in the face. 

“do you fucking mind?” he snapped, glaring over at harry. 

“babe, you’re kind of in my space....” harry responded, gesturing to draco’s side. sure enough he had abandoned his own sink and had instead chosen to stand directly beside harry - in direct elbowing proximity. 

“nonsense,” draco murmured, shaking his head and returning to his painstaking application of creams and potions.

biting back a smile. harry continued to shave - leaning forward into the mirror to avoid anymore elbowing incidents. 

back in their room, harry pulls on a pair of grey jogging bottoms (the pair that draco frequently expressed his liking for - quite physically) and a wrinkly i heart harry potter t-shirt. 

“good god, potter, do you get off on dressing like a vagabond?” draco sneered - quite hypocritically, as he pulled on a faded weasley sweater emblazoned with a silver H. 

“no, but you do,” harry snorted, and threw a pair of his boxers at draco. “i’m going to start breakfast,” 

as harry left for the kitchen, draco rolled his eyes, before quickly pulling on the boxers - it’s not his fault they were more comfortable - and a pair of fuzzy socks. begrudgingly, he summoned his reading glasses and pushed them on. for all that he had harassed harrry about his own spectacles, he had found his vision getting worse as he got older, despite still being in his twenties. 

on his way to the kitchen, he stopped into his study - grabbing his muggle laptop and giving his owl a treat. the laptop had been hermione’s idea - as undersecretary one of her first orders of business had been the introduction of muggle technology into the wizarding world. hogwarts now allowed for students to bring cell phones - although social media was severely limited in order to preserve the statute of secrecy. magazines and newspapers had also converted to online platforms - which allowed for draco to work from home without any complications. 

tucking the sleek computer beneath beneath his arm, draco headed for kitchen - guided by the wafting scent and sounds of bacon frying. 

-

harry moved around the kitchen with a practiced ease, flipping bacon and scrambling eggs as if it was second nature. manually, he slid four slices of bread into the toaste and flicked it on, making sure to set draco’s toast to a shorter time. the last time harry had tried to give him bread that was even slightly brown, he had practically had an aneurysm and grumbled about burnt food for hours. 

cooking manually soothed him, surprisingly. he had thought that after living with the dursley’s for years, he would never cook meals for himself - just the idea of being in a kitchen filled him with a mild rage. it had taken nearly a year of mind healing and a few lessons from molly weasley, but harry had somehow found solace in cooking. it gave him a sort of freedom and modicum of control over his hectic life - if he was in need of familiarity and comfort, he could easily whip up a cheese toastie or shepherd’s pie - but he still had the freedom to experiment with some of the desi recipes the patil’s had kindly shared with him after he had discovered the truth of his heritage. he especially liked to cook for other people - ron and hermione had gladly come over for dinner on a weekly basis until draco had stumbled into his life - and the rest was history. 

harry sang loudly to himself, a song he had heard ginny and luna play multiple times when he had been over at their flat. 

_too high, can’t come down_

he flipped his eggs, bursting the yolks with a satisfying _splat!_

_losin my head, spinnin round and round_

he winced as the oil from the bacon burst into his hand, taking it as a sign that they were done. he quickly spelled them onto a plate - hoping some of the oil would run off before he actually had to eat them. his teammates would have his arse if they knew he was pigging out on his day off. 

_do you feel me now?_

harry belted the pre-chorus, wondering distantly if the neighbors would mistake his singing for a a sign of danger. _again_. in the back of his mind, the alarm that he had set for the toast rang clearly. quickly, he spun around, only to trip right over one draco malfoy. 

draco had snuck up on harry silently and was perched on a stool, typing furiously away at his laptop as he glared down at it over his glasses. when harry nearly breaks his neck for stumbling into him, he looks up, a tight smile on his face. 

“hello, draco” harry says, stepping around him and reaching for draco’s toast. with a wave of his hand, he sends it to the plate with the bacon. he glances at his own slices, before decided to leave them in for a bit longer.

“hello, love,” he says, returning to his furious typing. in only a few years, he had picked up quite a knack for it, and was one of the fastest typists harry had ever met - although harry assumed it was directly related to his years of piano lessons. 

“can i ask you a question?” harry asks, trying (and failing) to keep the amused smile from his face. 

“if you’re wondering if you should audition for wizards got talent, the answer is no. you’re a menace on the quidditch field but not so much on the microphone.” he commented offhandedly, before taking off his glasses and looking up. “but what is it?” 

“first off, ouch.” he flipped the bird at draco, who shrugged in response. “second: why are you working here, in the middle of the kitchen, instead of - say, your office? or literally anywhere else in the house? like an area with an actual table?” 

as soon as the words leave his mouth, harry regrets them. draco’s face sags slightly and his eyes shutter, instantly growing colder. harry can practically see the cogs in draco’s mind begin to race, as he overthinks everything that harry has just said and begins to second guess himself. it happens within seconds - the transformation between draco and _malfoy._

draco’s fingers stop flying across the keyboard, and they move up to the lid of his laptop, preparing to slam it shut and grab his stool and retreat into his study for the rest of the day. 

“i didn’t mean it like that!” harry adds quickly. he thinks for a moment that he might be too late, until he sees draco’s finger run hesitantly along his laptop, his bottom lip worrying between his teeth. “there’s nothing wrong with it. just curious, is all.” 

it had taken harry a bit of time to figure this out. despite the way he carried himself, the stone cold slytherin prince was actually quite a softie beneath his tough exterior. he was sensitive, and a bit insecure, overanalyzed everything, and sometimes needed reassurance. for some strange reason, draco malfoy was never able to simply say how he felt - he communicated love and affectionate through sniping and gentle insults - yet quickly took it to heart when someone returned the favor. once harry had grasped that, their relationship had been a lot smoother. 

now, years later, he felt that he was somewhat of an expert when it came to decoding draco malfoy. a _potter, you’re sweating like a dog_ meant _i'm glad to see you_... _why are you so obsessed with me_? meant _hold me a little longer, please..._ and best of all: _fuck off, potter_ almost always meant _i love you. please don’t leave me._

“christ, potter. am i not allowed to be in my own kitchen?” he snapped, his cheeks flushed. 

“of course you are,” harry was prepared to battle with draco over this. turning back to the stove, he removed all of the food from their individual pans and began to fix two plates, sending the dirty dishes to the sink with a wave of his hand. “i was just wondering, draco.” 

“i missed you,” he bites out. a smile spreads across harry’s face and he fights the urge to turn around, to take draco in his arms. he knows that it’s hard for him to be candid, and if he has a huge reaction it’ll probably embarrass draco, rather than comfort him. “feels like i haven't seen you in forever.” 

“i haven’t been out of your sight since yesterday evening, love” harry says gently, pouring the coffee into two mugs. glad that he had the foresight to get out everything he needed, he begins spooning in the sugar and cream into each of their cups, still not turning to face draco. 

“i know, i was just saying. we haven't had a real morning together in ages. so i missed you. and i’m going to miss you when we don’t have another lie-in for another three weeks.” as he talks, his voice gets quieter. harry stills so that he can hear every word draco says, with no interruptions. “i wanted to be close to you, but i’ll just go now,” 

he moves quickly, slamming his laptop shut and making a beeline for the exit. harry’s quicker - still sharp from a week of seeker drills. he turns quickly, grabbing the back of his sweatshirt and smoothly pulling draco into his chest. he only protests lightly, grumbling and pushing away from harry before quickly going quiet, his body relaxing against harry’s. 

“i didn’t say i didn’t like it, baby” he whispers into his ear. he plants gentle kisses on draco’s earlobe - before kissing a short path to the nape of his neck. in his arms, draco sighed softly, contently. his ears are still red and warm, so harry gives him a moment to collect himself before turning him around. 

draco stares up at him with clear, grey eyes. the malfoy mask has dissipated, thankfully. not breaking eye contact, harry pulls the laptop from his arms and puts it on the counter while draco winds a hand around his neck, pulling him into a soft but dizzying kiss. 

dazed, harry snakes his arms around his waist, pulling him even closer. they stand there, rocking slowly in the kitchen, their lips never breaking contact. at the nape of harry’s neck, draco tangles his fingers into the few locks of hair that had fallen from the elastic securing his hair on top of his head. 

draco pulls away first, his chest heaving as he catches his breath, and harry takes the opportunity to pick him up - ignoring his squeals - and deposit him on the counter. he winces a bit as his skin comes into the contact with the cold surface, but quickly forgets about his complaints as harry pulls him into another, deeper kiss. harry’s hands roam draco’s thighs, squeezing them gently before finding their way up his sweater and coming to trace patterns onto the smooth skin of his back. 

this time, harry pulls away, resting his head against draco’s chest as he catches his breath, beneath his sweater, draco’s heart pounds, hard - it makes harry smile. absently, draco’s hands come up, undoing harry’s elastic and tangling his fingers in harry’s hair. 

“i love you,” he whispers after a few quiet moments. this isn’t the first time he’s said it, but each time it gets a little less difficult. 

“i love you more,” harry returns, his voice shaky as draco massages his scalp. 

“i love you most,” he grins, tugging lightly on the dark hair in his hands. 

“no,” harry says, reluctantly pulling away. his lips are pink, wet, and swollen, and draco finds his eyes trained on them, staring unapologetically. “but... the breakfast. it’ll get cold,” 

“i don’t give a damn,” draco says firmly, pulling harry close to him again. one part of him - mostly governed by his stomach, protests and demands that the kissing be saved for after he’s had a meal. the other part wants nothing more than frot against draco, right here in the kitchen next to the toaster. draco tangles his hand in harry’s hair once more, pushing their foreheads together. “just kiss me again,” 

harry obliges, bringing their lips together once more. 

beside them, harry’s toast burns. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading!!
> 
> all comments, kudos, and bookmarks are heavily appreciated! 
> 
> <3


End file.
